


Avidity

by WhoCop



Series: Newies Pride Month One-Shots [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Era, Lesbian Character, Multi, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoCop/pseuds/WhoCop
Summary: 1. a positive feeling of wanting to push ahead with something





	Avidity

Bill passed the Tribune's building after work on nights that he joined Katherine at the newsboys' lodging house to joke around and play games; and on his way he stopped to pick up his best friend and resident engineer: Darcy Reid.

Darcy walked out at the Trib with his hair mussed up and shirt and Suit cuffs stained with oil and grease. "Hello Mr. Hearst." Darcy waved, exposing the ever present stains that constantly bothered Darcy's father Whitelaw.

Bill smiled back at him, "Hello Mr. Reid. Are you ready for this evening?"

"Only marginally," Darcy joked, considering the stark contrast between both his workplace and home life against the rowdy lifestyle of the newsies.

However, as they made their way through the New York streets the boys slowly began to forego proper speech mannerisms to sound more like newsboys, while lacking the typical thick accent associated with the boys.

They walked in to the Lodge, seamlessly fitting in with the residents, standing out only due to their upper class clothing. So much so that when Les came speeding by they both scolded him to be more careful, earning them both the pleasure of witnessing Les' tongue.

The boys separated--more by accident than by choice--as Elmer asked Darcy about some trinket he found an the street and Katherine and Bill talked about their fathers competing headlines.

Not long after their arrival Jack called attention to the room full of people and told them to make a circle round the room. "For the special occasion of Lester's 11th birthday We will be playing the kissin' game with 'im for the first time. I know that gives Davey a heart attack but I promise it'll be fine."

Bill and Darcy ended up sitting apart from each other, and at the announcement they glanced at each other. Bill blushed only slightly, almost unnoticeable, whereas Darcy had always blushed deeply across his face and into the tips of his ears (Bill would never tell anyone he found it endearing).

"Bill? Darcy?" Jack sand," You guys wanna play?It's okay of you don't, you can listen to Davey talk 'bout snakes, or do literally anything else, ever."

Davey glared at Jack briefly before returning to his book.

"I'm okay," Darcy said quietly only glancing up at Jack.

Bill thought for a minute about if he would be comfortable kissing people he barely knew, and more importantly kissing people he knew very well, "I'm in."

Jack smiled, "Great! Let's get started."

Bill was first matched with Buttons. He had kissed girls before, mainly at parties where it was expected that he play the part of eligible bachelor and heir to the Hearst fortune is however he had not once been interested in any of the woman. Each had been hand picked from a selection of New York's wealthiest families. Bill had long since decided whoever he married would be of his own choosing as women less ambitious than Katherine seemed almost boring; Bill wanted his spouse to have a passion for something, even if it was becoming a housewife and mother.

Buttons was almost certainly more ambitious than any of the women he kissed in the past, he still lacked the 'spark' that others claimed to have.

"He kisses pretty okay for a rich boy," Buttons said.

Bill sat for a moment in confusion. "Have you kissed many rich buys before?"

"No," Katherine interrupted, "I told her how terrible they tend to be."

"Except for me?" Darcy grinned.

"We kissed once when we were drunk, I don't think that counts," Katherine said.

"She's too interested in girls anyway," Sarah kissed Katherine on the cheek.

After the banter wrapped up the game progressed. the trio of Bill, Darcy, and Katharine  
agreed to only one more round before having to head back so that that fathers wouldn't worry about how late they stayed out.

As the round came to an end they prepared to leave until." That makes Bill and Darcy," Jack said. The boys stared at each other, both at a loss for words. Darcy covered his face to try to cover his blush, while Bill couldn't move as he felt the heat spread through his face.

Jack, noticing the tension, pointed out, "You guys don't have to do it."

"It's part of the game," Bill said," I'll do it if you want to Darce."

"I'll do it."

With that they both scooted to the center of the circle. Bill took Darcy's glasses off and gently set them on the floor next to Darcy's leg.

As they kissed they must have felt the ‘spark’ as they kept it going longer than was strictly necessary for the game. It was only when Bill started trying to get Darcy’s jacket and suspenders off that Katherine had to interrupt. 

“Boys just remember you have to take me home, and I’m sure my father would not be pleased to find you returning me home in a state of undress.”

Darcy stood quickly, “Yes sorry.”

Bill handed Darcy back his glasses that he salvaged from being shattered when he stood, “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Darcy blushed, “Do you want to walk with us?”

“Yes,” Bill said. 

“Bye boys,” Kath said, “And bye Sarah.” She kissed her cheek and they left.


End file.
